pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Acid Shotgun
|released = 16.1.0 |lethality = 75 (max) |rateoffire = 78 |capacity = 4 |attribute = |mobility pc = 55 |cost = 250 |theme = Sci-fi themed |Level required = 1 }} The is a Primary weapon introduced in the 16.1.0 update. It can be obtained in the form of parts in the Super Lottery. Appearance It has a dark brown/green solid stock and body with a black trigger and trigger guard. It has a light green canister containing acid, which is connected to two tubes leading to the four barrels of the gun. Each of the four barrels is black with light green accents and light green muzzles. Underneath, it has a grey handguard with a black laser sight emitting a red laser. Strategy It has very good damage, a slow fire rate, a low capacity, and a bad mobility. This weapon is a 1 shot kill in very close range with strong poisoning. * Get up close to use this weapon, as it deals massive damage up close. * Use it in close range maps, as it tends to lose accuracy (as most shotguns do) at long range. * Aim for the head, as it can one-shot if all of the pellets hit the head. * Try to make your shots count since you only get four shots. * Use the poison effect to deal additional damage to the enemy overtime. Counters * Pick off the user at long range. * Use medium ranged, faster-firing weapons such as the Adamant Laser Cannon to counter users from long ranges so that you have an advantage. ** Weapons with high firing rates would also prove very effective. * Do not stray near users with this weapon, as this weapon is capable of a 1 shot kill at very close range at max level. * Area damage weapons can mess up the user's aim. * A one-shot sniper, such as the Anti Champion Rifle or One Shot, can be effective, killing the user before they hit or come close to you Recommended Maps *Aztec Temple *Aircraft Carrier Equipment Setups This weapon can be used in conjunction with a long-range weapon. Have a reliable backup weapon in case the ammo runs out while you are fighting Bring a melee with high mobility, such as the Dark Force Saber or the Katana. Try to use a really high damaging area weapon in case you miss all your shots. Trivia *It is the first shotgun to feature the poison attribute. *Its firing sound is quite similar to that of "Predator". *This design could be a reference to the Blundergat Wonder Weapon from Call of Duty Black Ops 2 zombies on the map Mob of the Dead, but it's more like the Acid Gat upgrade. *This design could also be a reference to the Hek shotgun from the popular third person shooter, Warframe *This weapon has exact same animation as Assault Shotgun. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Shotgun Category:Poison Category:Themed Category:Event Chest Category:Single Shots Category:Parts Items Category:Mythical